Lost Spartan
by blazewing217
Summary: When the leader of a team of Spartans wakes up in a strange land just outside of the village hidden in the leaves how will he react to the strange customs and even stranger inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Spartan**

Chapter 1

"Five minutes to drop zone prepare yourselves Spartans" came the voice of the pilot over the radio. "Roger that" acknowledged Spartan leader Alex-227. "Spartans we are ETA five minutes from the drop zone get your shit together and wait for the command" "Roger that sir" came the chorus of replies from the four other Spartans in the pelicans troop bay as they stood up and moved to the appropriate position to await the drop command.

Alex moved into position gripping the handrail directly above him while at the same time hitting the bay door release button with his free hand. The rear door of the pelican lowered slowly the sound of groaning metal could barely be heard over the howling wind that was now flooding into the troop compartment. The sudden rush of wind caused the Spartans to stumble before they managed to regain their footing.

The pilot's voice crackled over the radio again "alright Spartans we're directly over the drop zone get ready to drop on my command 3...2...1 drop". Just as the pilot finished his sentence the five Spartans launched themselves out of the pelican, flew through the air and landed with several resounding thuds cracking the concrete beneath them with the force of impact.

After they landed the five Spartans proceeded to run through a routine gear check; checking equipment and loading their weapons before they were called over by Alex. "Alright Spartans here's the mission..." he never got to finish his sentence suddenly the sound of plasma fire was heard followed by several bright bolt of energy streaking past them missing by inches. "It's the covenant Spartans engage!" he yelled before opening fire with his MA5C.

Slowly but surely they managed to repel the covenant attack until there was only a single grunt remaining. Seeing how he was both outnumbered and outgunned the grunt tried to make a run for it. "He's mine!" growled the teams infiltration specialist Daniel-233 lining up a shot with his DMR. Just before he could pull the trigger there was a bright flash followed by a purple bolt lancing through the air and hitting his unprotected visor. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Shit! Sniper get down!" yelled Alex diving behind a wrecked car."Where is he? I don't see him" shouted the team's heavy gunner Connor-207 desperately sweeping the area with his HMG trying to locate the shooter. "I see him" replied the team's marksman Bethany-213 calmly. "He's in the building to your right, top floor third window from the left". "Roger that I see him" Connor replied turning to face the designated building preparing to unload a hail of bullets with his HMG.

"I'm going to try and take a shot at him" Bethany yelled from her position before standing up and attempting to line up a shot. She didn't get very far though as she had to duck back into cover missing her shot as another purple bolt ricocheted off the cover she was now hiding behind missing her by inches. "It's no good he has us pinned down" she said sliding another round into her rifle and cycling the bolt. "Connor I think I can take him out but I'm going to need you to keep him suppressed. Do you think you can do that?" "I can do it" he replied nodding his head. They both got into position and prepared to attack "ready?" she asked "ready" was his reply. "We go on the count of three 1...2...3 NOW!" she yelled getting to her feet and lining up the shot. Connor stood as well bringing his heavy machine gun to bear and yelling "suppressing fire!" before opening fire with a storm of bullets.

"That's good keep him suppressed" stated Bethany as she lined up the all important shot. Keeping her aim steady and compensating for the distance and wind speed she centred her crosshairs on the sniper that had killed Daniel took, a deep breath "this is for Daniel you bastard" she said to herself before she pulled the trigger. BANG! The echo of the shot could be heard for miles around in the now deathly silent city but it was worth it she had nailed the bastard that had killed Daniel. The body of the sniper wavered slightly before it fell limply out of the window it was perched in falling several stories before it hit the ground with a sickening crunch splattering purple gore and viscera all over the sidewalk below.

"Got him" Bethany proudly announced before her facial expression changed from proud to angry and finally sadness as she looked down at the broken, lifeless body of Daniel; there was a large neat hole where the plasma round had punched through the relatively weak glass of his visor. They all moved closer to his body Alex kneeled down next to him and carefully removed his helmet closing his wide open eyes with his hand and gently removing his dog tags from his neck and placing them around his own.

"He was a good man, a damn good soldier too" Alex solemnly stated "aye he was" replied Connor. "I...I can't believe he's actually gone said Bethany her voice wavering threatening to break at any moment. They all turned to look at Ethan who was the silent type among the team so it was no surprise that the only thing he said was "bastards I'll kill them all" before turning his back to the team. Ethan was not one for compassion or sorrow in fact it was almost as if he possessed no emotions at all so they let his lack of sympathy slide.

"Well as much as I hate to say it Spartans but we still have an objective to complete. We are to destroy any classified ONI data or technology we find in the nearby research station. "Spartans move out" Alex ordered "but sir what are we going to do about Daniel's body we can't just leave him and we can't bury him either since we're in the middle of a damn city?" asked Connor. "There's only one thing we can do for him then" stated Alex before prying open a small panel on Daniel's armour, inserting his hand ,twisting something and retrieving a small metal cylinder from his armour. "What did you just do sir?" asked Connor confused "I just removed his armours reactor cooling system in approximately ten minutes his armours reactors going to go critical and detonate. Now let's go Spartans we've got to clear the blast zone" Alex answered before they all began to move out.

It did not take them long to reach the ONI research facility as they only encountered light resistance the worst being a small covenant patrol which they eliminated with ease. Upon reaching the research facility they noticed something was very wrong. What they should have encountered was a 10ft tall 5ft wide blast door that required level 1 clearance to enter what they found however was a glowing smouldering wreck where the door had been partially melted with plasma. Alex walked closer to the remains of the door to get a closer look. He ran his hand across the twisted warped surface but quickly removed his hand as it was still incredibly hot. He turned to address his team "It's still hot that means whoever did this could still be nearby and judging by the plasma burns on the door this was done by an energy sword so elites may be present in the vicinity so be careful and always suspect an ambush".

They moved in to the facility Alex taking point, Connor behind him, Bethany in the middle and Ethan protecting the rear. As they advanced deeper into the dimly lit, maze-like hallways of the ONI facility they became more nervous every sound making them jump to high alert. So far there was no sign of any hostiles and that was what worried Alex normally they would be swarmed with covenant as soon as they would enter a facility like this but there was only silence.

They eventually reached the data core of the facility. After having to blow their way through the door as the facility was apparently on lockdown. Alex retrieved the MFDD bomb from its place on his back and began the tedious process of arming it. Half-way through the arming process Ethan was suddenly and violently launched across the room. The other two Spartans began to look around in confusion until their attacker uncloaked himself. There attacker was a single Elite Zealot the most dangerous and fanatical of them all.

Connor and Bethany began to fire at the Elite and a firefight erupted. Despite all of the gunfire around him Alex was still trying to arm the bomb until a stray shot hit the bomb damaging it. Eventually the Elite was defeated and the three Spartans turned to face Alex who was just standing there with the MFDD in his hands.

"What are you doing sir? Why are you just standing there arm the bomb and let's get the hell out of here" asked Bethany "well unfortunately I've got some bad news. It turns out the bomb was damaged when a stray round hit it during your little firefight and now it needs to be detonated manually" he said. "you can't be serious sir you're not actually considering staying behind to detonate the thing are you" she asked "I am it's my responsibility as team leader and sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good now go" he explained "but sir..." she began "I SAID GO! THAT'S AN ORDER SPARTAN!" he yelled.

She finally got the message and began to run in the direction of the exit Ethan following behind her only Connor chose to stay. "I thought I told you to go" Alex began but Connor cut him "I will sir I just wanted to say it's been an honour serving with you" he then extended his hand which Alex shook "you too big guy" he replied. Connor then turned around and was just about to walk away when Alex called out to him again "hey Connor" he began. Connor paused mid step "yes sir" he replied. "Do me one last favour will you" he asked "anything sir" came Connor's reply "take care of the others for me will you. Make sure Bethany doesn't beat herself up too much about this as she's already distraught about losing Daniel" "yes sir" was Connor's final reply before he started to run towards the exit. Alex counted thirty seconds to make sure they were all out of the building before he sat down next to the bomb, removed his helmet and placed it by his side and retrieved a pack of cigars from a compartment on his armour. He retrieved a cigar from the pack lit it with a small UNSC lighter he also had in the compartment and took a long drag on the cigar before picking up the detonator for. He held the detonator in his hands for several seconds before whispering "I'm sorry" to himself and finally pushing the button. Suddenly the room went white and for the first time in his life he felt truly at peace before everything then faded to black.

Outside the facility

The three Spartans stood outside the facility still overwhelmed by the fact that their leader Alex, whom they had known since basic training, had just sacrificed himself to ensure they all got away safely and that the mission was a success. Poor Bethany was distraught first she had lost Daniel who she considered to be one of her closest friends and now she just lost Alex to. She was at a loss for words on how to describe what had just happened.

As the Spartans just stood around the sound of engines could be heard gradually getting louder until the source of the noise could be seen. It was a pelican dropship, the same one that had dropped them off. The voice of the pilot could now be heard over their radio "this is pelican Delta-99 to Spartan ground team. Need a lift?". "Affirmative this is acting team leader Connor-207 requesting pick-up". "Acting team leader? What the hell do you mean by that?" the pilot asked "Our team leader and one of our squad mates both unfortunately died on this mission" Connor sadly replied "I'm sorry to hear that" the pilot replied sounding genuinely sorry.

The pelican slowly descended until landed and the pilot opened the bay doors to allow them in. All of the Spartans slowly embarked on the transport the doors closing behind. The pilot's voice came through the radio again "where to now?" he asked "just take us back to base" Connor replied "yes sir" and with that the pelican flew into the horizon in the direction of UNSC headquarters.

Meanwhile

Alex groaned and groggily sat up. "Where am I?" he said to himself looking around suddenly noticing he was in a forest. Come to think about I don't remember being in a forest at all I remember activating the bomb, a bright white light and then nothing. He also noticed he was not wearing his helmet which he frantically looked around for before noticing it was right next to him. He slid his helmet on welcoming the familiar confines it brought and picked up his discarded MA5C and began to walk towards what he hoped was civilisation.

So everyone how was that? If you liked this please rate and review and as always I don't own the Halo franchise those rights are held by Bungie and 343 Industries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex trekked onwards, for what seemed like hours, before finally emerging from the forest and on to a long, narrow dirt path. He quickly scanned the area for hostiles before advancing forwards, gravel crunching under his weight. He had been walking for about 10 minutes before noticing something that caught his eye, footprints. Kneeling down Alex examined the prints "whoever made these was wearing light footwear probably sandal of some kind judging by the pattern and how light the depressions are compared to my own boots" he thought aloud before standing back up and continuing his journey.

Several hours later he was still walking but then quickly froze as he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Cautiously drawing his combat knife out of its sheath and holding it in a reverse grip he advanced down the path but this time he constantly scanned the area trying to locate the unseen hostiles. After nothing had occurred since he had noticed the hostile he decided it was safe enough to sheath his blade.

He was just about to return the blade to its sheath when suddenly his motion tracker spiked and he heard a rush of air. Bringing his blade back up into a defensive position Alex was just quick enough to catch the blade of an unknown sword with his knife. The sword appeared to be Japanese in nature closely resembling a katana except this one was shorter and straighter but it was the swords owner that caught him off guard.

The owner appeared to be a young male with short cut brown hair and light blue eyes wearing what appeared to be some form of grey body armour with a strange decorative symbol on it. The strangest thing about the man was that all of his face except his eyes were obscured by an animal mask that resembled a cat. He had his blade pointed at Alex threateningly and asked in an aggressive tone "what the hell are you?" Alex didn't react to his question and instead turned to walk away but he was stopped as several more of the masked men dropped down from the trees. "Answer him creature" one with a bird-like masked growled. He looked the man directly in the eyes and said in a menacing tone of voice "I am Spartan A-227 and you are in my way".

The bird masked one recoiled slightly at his tone of voice before recovering "well whoever you are by order of the hokage you will surrender to us immediately and be taken to the torture and interrogation facility for questioning " he announced "not going to happen" growled Alex preparing himself for the fight that was going to ensure. Just as he predicted the leader of the group said "well you leave me no choice then, anbu attack!" and they all rushed straight at him. The first to reach him was a fox masked anbu who was wielding twin Sais. The anbu attempted a downwards strike with one of his sais but Alex caught his arm by the wrist, twisted it forcing him to drop the sai before twisting his body around and throwing the anbu over his shoulder where he landed on the ground with a heavy thud knocking him unconscious.

A second anbu came at him brandishing a tanto knife but he calmly sidestepped him forced the blade down with one had before he struck him in the stomach with his knee, his armoured knee pads enhanced the damage as he definitely heard some bones crack when he hit him, the anbu dropped to the unable to fight anymore.

A third one tried to get the drop on him by attacking from above but he noticed him before he managed to attack. He dropped into a crouch and prepared to counter his strike but he was shocked when the anbu suddenly starting doing strange signs with his hands before shouting "**Fire release: fireball jutsu" **and firing a massive fireball from his mouth. Alex was too stunned too react so the fireball hit him with considerable force and threw him into a tree. He was now thankful he was in MJONLIR armour as that blast had only managed to drain his shields by 25% but it had still hit him hard if he had been wearing anything else he probably would have been fried.

He managed to jump to his feet to avoid another fireball heading his way and took cover behind a tree. "How am I going to take this guy out without being hit by one of those god damn fireballs" he thought to himself before it dawned on him flashbangs; he could use a flashbang to stun his target and allow him to get up close. Retrieving one from a pouch on his belt he popped off the safety cap and armed the grenade. Just as the anbu was preparing another fireball he lobbed the grenade at him hitting him squarely in the mask. The anbu looked slightly confused before he noticed the metal canister lying by his feet. "a scroll of some kind?" the anbu asked aloud before his eyes went wide as he now knew what it was "bomb!" he yelled trying to dive for cover but it was too late the flashbang detonated blinding everyone within a 5m radius except Alex as his visor automatically polarised upon contact with a bright light such as a flashbang.

Taking advantage of the anbu's disoriented state he rushed forward before delivering two lightning fast jabs to his face before twisting his body around and hitting him with a bone jarring kick which caused him to skid along the ground before coming to a grinding halt unconscious. Seeing how all of his team were now unconscious the last anbu, the leader of the group, tried to back away from the advancing Spartan obviously terrified of what he was going to do. Alex continued to advance slowly closing the gap and backing the anbu into a tree. From this distance it was apparent just how much he towered over him as even the tallest of the anbu barely came up to his chest. He grabbed the anbu by the throat and raised him up until he was at eye level, the anbu struggling to break free of his vice like grip, and said "It was a bad idea attacking me now tell me where I can find your leader I want to have a word with them" "I'll never reveal the hokage's location no matter what you do to me" came the anbu's reply as he tried to stay loyal until the end. "Oh really?" he asked, picking up his discarded combat knife, "maybe you'll talk after I remove a limb or two" he said idly twirling the blade in his hands.

The anbu was truly terrified now as Alex brought the knife closer to his hands "alright I'll talk I'll talk just please let me go" he stuttered "I'm listening" was Alex's only response "our leader, the hokage lives in a mansion on top of the mountain in the village hidden in the leaves" Alex dropped the anbu who fell to the ground and began rubbing his throat "you have been very useful you may go now" Alex said to the anbu who then proceeded to disappear into the trees now doubt to warn the hokage of his coming.

Alex decided it would be wise to search the three still unconscious anbu for any information of equipment he found useful. He found two scrolls one was a map the other contained mission directives, some strangely shaped knives, some strange metal stars, a small black book which he assumed was a target dossier as it had the names and pictures of several people in some had red slash marks over them which meant they had been either captured or eliminated. He placed the items in one of the modular pouches that were located across the surface of his armour and he was about to leave when he noticed something that caught his eye. The sword that one of the anbu had been using was stuck in the ground the ground several feet away from him. He decided to take it as it seemed like a useful weapon. He magnetically clamped it on to his back next to his ma5c and began the long walk towards the village.

Meanwhile

"What do you mean he took out an entire squad of anbu on his own!" a middle aged blonde woman yelled at the very same anbu Alex had been fighting earlier. "I mean what I said lady Tsunade, we tried to capture him but he was too strong he took us out like it was child's play and without using any jutsu as well" "what! He didn't use any jutsu" Tsunade exclaimed "no not a single one come to think about it I didn't sense any chakra coming from him so I don't think he can use jutsu" the anbu replied "that certainly is strange being able to wipe out a squad of anbu black ops without using any chakra at all" Tsunade though to herself before she said "tell me where is this person now I want to meet them?" "I wouldn't worry about that Lady Tsunade he's on his way here right now" came the anbu's reply "but how does he know the villages location?" she asked "he managed to torture the information out of me" the anbu replied ashamed at himself "great" Tsunade announced with a sigh,reaching into a draw on her desk and retrieving a bottle containing some kind of alcohol, "this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it".


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Spartan**

Chapter 3

He finally reached the gates of the "village hidden in the leaves" the anbu member had told him about. The name seemed a bit strange to him though as it wasn't very hidden in fact it was in plain sight and it wasn't a village either as it was too large, certainly nowhere near as large as new Mombasa but still large nevertheless .

Upon trying to enter the gates however he was greeted by the familiar sight of three more anbu members who didn't seem to pleased with his presence; no doubt they would have gotten word of their comrade's defeat and were looking to get revenge.

He decided that the smart thing to do would be to placate them and diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. "listen I'm not here to start trouble..." he began but was cut off as one of the anbu said "well you've got trouble now whether you like it or not". "I'm not here to fight you" he growled starting to get annoyed before attempting to sidestep them and avoid a fight. He didn't get very far however as the same anbu who had just threatened him suddenly threw a punch at him when he had his back turned. This wasn't a very smart move on the anbu's part as Alex suddenly spun round and caught his fist in one fluid motion before applying pressure to the anbu's hand. As he increased the pressure the sound of bones cracking could be heard followed by the anbu screaming in pain. The others were too stunned at how fast he just moved to be any help to their comrade. He suddenly released his grip on the anbu's fist before grabbing him by the collar and lifting him two feet off the ground until he was face to face with Alex. The anbu was now visibly shaking with fear now as he was now staring into the black, soulless visor of the giant of a man who had just nearly crushed his hand.

Alex tightened his grip on the anbu's collar and pulled him closer. "listen up because I'm only going to say this once. If you or your buddies here ever try and attack me again I swear I will kill you all" he growled "do I make myself clear?" the anbu nodded "I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he yelled. This time the anbu nodded frantically absolutely terrified "good" Alex said before putting the anbu back down "now tell me where this hokage of yours is?" he asked "or do I need to persuade you some more" he added with a menacing tone of voice. One of the anbu, a dog masked one, pointed towards a large mansion of top of a mountain that had five faces carved into it and said "the hokage lives in that mansion over there on top of the mountain" "thank you for your assistance" Alex replied before walking past the anbu in the direction of the mountain they had pointed him towards.

As he was walking away he heard the anbu talking amongst themselves. He managed to catch their conversation "who was that guy" one anbu asked "I don't know but he's scary he's nearly as bad as lady Tsunade when she loses it" another replied. Alex decided to ignore them but thought to himself "so this Lady Tsunade apparently has a temper as well I'd better prepare myself for the worst".

As he got further into the village he began to notice that the village was almost like a mix of two ages. On one hand it had all of the commotion of a large city with large crowds of pedestrians going about their daily routine just like back home but on the other hand it retained and almost feudal-era appearance as well as most of the buildings had a traditional Japanese look to them.

He continued to make his way through the village determined to find the hokage. As he was looking around he noticed that a lot of villagers were standing staring at him. "well that was to be expected" he thought to himself as he didn't exactly blend in with a crowd what with being 7'2 feet tall and wearing powered assault armour. Ignoring the looks of the villagers as he was used to being stared at, as all Spartans are, he continued to walk until he reached the stairs that lead to the hokage's mansion. Just as he was about to start the long climb up the seemingly endless stairs he heard a loud crash followed by angry shouts not far from his location and then he saw several villagers run towards the source of the noise.

Curiosity got the better of him and he decided to investigate. Upon reaching the source of the noise he noticed something that both shocked and angered him. A group of villagers armed with improvised weapons were beating what looked to be a teenage boy round about the age of 13. the villagers were shouting strange things at the boy such as "die demon scum" and "you're the reason the 4th hokage's dead". The villagers then proceeded to become more severe in there beating which prompted Alex to act as he felt that he couldn't just leave the boy to be beaten.

He began to make himself towards the boy pushing villagers out of the way as he waded through the sea of villagers. Once he reached the boy he stood in front of him protectively and addressed the crowd "What the hell do you think you're doing attacking a child!" he shouted furiously "that's no child that is a demon and demons must be killed" one villager responded advancing forwards "yeah that thing attacked the village before" another villager shouted also taking a step forwards. "I will not let you harm this child" Alex growled shifting into a combat stance "this is your final warning".

One of the villagers carrying a pitch fork shouted "If you protect the demon then you must die too" before charging Alex. "bad idea" he hissed before grabbing hold of the pitch fork twisting it in the villager's grip causing him to let go before he bashed the villager in the side of his head with the handle sending him flying. Just to shock the villagers Alex then took the pitch fork and proceeded to bend it in half before throwing the ruined weapon back at it's owner. Another villager rushed him holding one of those strange knives he found on the anbu but he didn't get very far as Alex simply punched him in the gut sending him flying causing him to collide with a wall. He had to knock several more villager's unconscious before they finally got the message and retreated though as they were running away one said to Alex "we'll be back demon sympathiser and we will kill the two of you" before they disappeared round a corner.

After making sure all of the villagers were gone Alex turned to check on the boy. "are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked. The boy smiled at Alex before saying "no I'm fine don't worry this isn't the first time this has happened I'm Naruto by the way what's your name" "I am Spartan Alex-227 you may call me Alex if you wish" Alex replied. "not to be rude or anything but what exactly are you I've never seen anything like you before are you some kind of samurai or something like that" Naruto asked Alex " I am a Spartan, a super soldier created to defend humanity against some of the worst threats that exist". "so your just like a ninja like me" Naruto asked. "well not quite the difference between a Spartan and a ninja is..." he was cut short in his explanation as he heard the sound of multiple feet hitting the ground. Thinking the villagers were trying to attack them again Alex spun round drawing his stolen blade at the same time and pointing it at the new threat. There were 5 people now in front of them, they weren't villagers Alex was sure of that as 4 of them were more anbu though it was the 5th person he couldn't identify. The 5th person was a blonde woman wearing a green robe with a white under shirt. She seemed to be in charge as she had an air of authority around her.

"Whoever you are identify yourself!" Alex demanded blade still pointed at the 5 potential threats. "I'm the 5th hokage these are my anbu bodyguards and who might you be?" she replied. "I am Spartan Alex-227 ma'am" Alex replied with a salute. "well Alex you have a lot of explaining to do would you mind coming along with me to my office" she asked. "yes ma'am" Alex replied before he began to follow Tsunade up the staircase that lead to the top of the mountain. "wait up I'm coming too" Naruto yelled running after them as they started the long climb.


End file.
